Surface-enhanced luminescence techniques, such as surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), have emerged as leading-edge techniques for the analysis of the structure of inorganic materials and complex organic molecules. For example, in SERS, scientists engaged in the application of Raman spectroscopy have found that by decorating a surface, upon which a molecule is later adsorbed, with a thin layer of a metal in which surface plasmons have frequencies in a range of electromagnetic radiation used to excite such a molecule and in which surface plasmons have frequencies in a range of electromagnetic radiation emitted by such a molecule, it is possible to enhance the intensity of a Raman spectrum of such a molecule.
In addition, spectroscopists utilizing spectroscopic techniques for the analysis of molecular structures have a continuing interest in improving the sensitivity of their spectroscopic techniques. Not only is improved sensitivity desirable for reducing the time of analysis, but also improved sensitivity can provide previously unachievable results. For example, improved sensitivity is directly related to lower detectability limits for previously undetected molecular constituents. Thus, scientists engaged in the application of surface-enhanced luminescence techniques are motivated to improve the sensitivity of surface-enhanced luminescence techniques, for example, SERS, for the detection of molecules and the spectral signatures of moieties in these molecules.